marriage be love or trouble
by ReeMashiba
Summary: semenjak kematian kakaknya , Hinata menjadi pendiam . "Neji-nii kenapa kau meninggalkan aku" / "kumohon jangan ganggu aku dulu Sasuke" , "Sai-kun , aku benar-benar kesepian ? kenapa kau baru pulang "marriage be love or trouble chapter 2 update rate T-M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : dari dulu yah tetep aja ''MASASHI KISHIMOTO ''**

**Warning : -EYD ancur dah **

**-AU,maybe OOC , Gaje bin aneh :D**

** -masih amatiran , maklum ya kalau banyak kata yang salah :D**

**Pair : sasuhina , saihina :D**

**A/N :hallo minna-san , ree author baru di FF . jadi ree minta maaf jika dicerita ree ini mengandung unsur kesalahan atau kesamaan ide . ree harap para readers menyukai cerita pertama ree . **

**Summary : **gara-gara liburannya ke Hokkaido , hinata dan teman-temannya harus menghadapi nasib yang malang . ''kau harus membayarnya hina-chan'' . ''neji-nii maafkan aku''

Marriage be Love or trouble chapter 1''**trouble''** update resmi by reehyuuga :D

Pagi ini salju mengguyur Hokkaido . liburan yang kurang menyenangkan , tetapi setidaknya liburan ini dapat mengurangi stress dalam membuat skripsi yang diberikan anko-sensei dua hari yang lalu .

"hina-chan , ayo kita ke onsen . jangan terlalu mengamati turunnya salju'' suara sakura lumayan membuat telinga hinata mendengarnya .

''y..ya saku-chan , se..sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian , ka..kalian duluan saja '' jawab hinata dengan volume amat kecil . maklum saja hinata adalah gadis pemalu diantara gadis-gadis yang ada dikeluarga hyuuga .

Keluarga hyuuga adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang , tetapi semuanya berakhir setelah pemimpin hyuuga yaitu hyuuga hiashi ayah hinata dan neji meninggal dunia kemudian disusul pula oleh ibu mereka , dan orang tua mereka meninggalkan hutang yang begitu banyak.

Hinata yang hanya ditinggal oleh kakaknya sendirian , harus berlari kesana-kemari untuk bersembunyi dari penagih hutang , sedangkan uang yang dikirim kakaknya hanya dapat mencukupi biayaa kuliah dan makan sehari-hari .

Maklum saja , neji berkuliah di London berkat beasiswa dan menjual novel yang sering dibuatnya , ya walaupun hasilnya tak seberapa .

Tetapi walau begitu hinata tetap menyayangi neji selaku kakaknya , dan sebenarnya hinata benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang terbilang lemah .

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah hinata terdengar sedikit terburu-buru karena untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu tiba di pemandian air panas . dan tiba-tiba BRAAAKK .

Astaga , sungguh hari yang buruk bagi hinata . kenapa dia harus menabrak orang pada saat ia sedang terburu-buru . ''go..gomen , ak..aku sedang terburu-buru ''ucap hinata sedikit gemetaran . kepalanya tak sanggup mendonggak keatas .

''bisakah kau melihat jalan hah ? jas ku jadi kotor akibat ulahmu hyuuga ''

Oh tidak , sepertinya ia mengenali suara nada tinggi ini . dengan sedikit mengumpulkan keberaniannya , hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas . ternyata benar dia adalah UCHIHA SASUKE .

''kau harus membayarnya hina-chan '' seringainya dengan penuh kemenangan

Dan ini adalah awal dari mimpi buruk hinata . ''oh kami-sama kenapa seperti ini ''

Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari keluarga uchiha , keluarga yang sangat kaya raya . dan gosipnya sasuke-lah yang akan menjadi penerus semua usaha keluarga uchiha , Karena uchiha itachi yang biasa sasuke panggil lebih memilih menjadi penulis terkenal di amerika daripada harus mengerjakan perusahaan yang dapat membuatnya stress setiap saat .

.

.

.

Sakura , tenten , dan temari menjadi gusar mendengar pernyataan temannya ini . mereka sangat khawatir jika hinata akan jadi korban selanjutnya dari si buntut ayam sasuke itu .

''hina-chan , jadi kau menyanggupi permintaan buntut ayam itu ? Tanya sakura berulang-ulang

''i..iya saku-chan . bagaimana bisa aku menolak , karena kalung peninggalan ibuku ada ditangannya , ja..jadi aku harus menggambilnya kembali dengan cara menjadi pembantu dirumah pribadinya sendiri saku-chan''ucap hinta melemah .

Sakura , temari dan ten-ten harus menghela napas kesal , mereka hanya dapat berdoa agar tuhan dapat melindungi temannya satu ini . ''jadi kapan kau akan mulai kerja dengannya hinata ? Tanya tenten yang ikut duduk disamping temannya yang malang ini .

''mu..mungkin minggu depan , ukh kalian tak perlu khawatir . di..dia mana mungkin tertarik kepadaku , aku kan tidak cantik ''

''ya semoga saja hina-chan , jika dia mengganggumu beritahu saja aku , takkan kubiarkan buntut ayam itu menyentuhmu sedikit saja''ujar ten-ten sambil menggepalkan tinjunya .

'' tenang saja , ini sudah malam sebaiknya kalian tidur . kalian lelah bukan ? ujar hinata menggalihkan pembicaraan jujur saja , hinata tak ingin teman-temannya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya .

''iya , kurasa kita harus tidur . hari ini begitu melelahkan '' sakura menyetujui sedikit ucapan hinata .

Dan akhirnya empat sahabat ini memutuskan untuk tidur dan melupakan sedikit masalah yang terjadi hari ini .

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu , dan akhirnya 4 bersahabat ini pulang karena esok hari mereka sudah masuk kuliah .

Mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang , dan saatnya menunggu bus untuk mencapai ke Tokyo . ya perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan .

Tak lama kemudian , mobil sport berwarna hitam mengkilat berhenti didepan mereka . awal mulanya mereka hanya heran dan tak memperdulikannya . tapi seorang lelaki tampan turun dari mobil tersebut.

Ya saat dia turun dari mobil benar-benar ,membuat semua gadis yg ada disana terpesona , kecuali hinata . karena hinata dari tadi hanya memandangi ponselnya dan berharap nee-sannya menelponnya pagi ini .

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu menarik tangan hinata dan terpaksa hinata pun ikut terseret olehnya ''hei , lepaskan aku . ka..kau mau apa ? hinata mencoba memberontak , ya termasuk sakura , temari dan tenten ikut menolong .

''hn , kau pulang denganku , sesuai perjanjian''ucap sasuke terlihat dingin

''ti..tidak , aku tidak mau ikut denganmu , le..lepaskan aku ''hinata benar-benar memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan sasuke

Jujur saja sasuke belum pernah ditolak sebelumnya , tetapi dia masih memiliki kalung hinata , kalung yang membuat hinata menuruti semua kehendaknya .''cih , kau berani menolakku hina-chan , bagaimana jika kalung kesayanganmu ini ku buang hmm ? seringai sasuke yang masih mencengkram tangan hinata dgn kuat.

Hinata tersentak kaget , ''ti..tidak , ku..kumohon jangan lakukan itu sa..sasuke , baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu '' hinata menunduk lesu dan benar-benar takut melihat kearah sasuke , orang yang telah membuat hidupnya dalam kegelapan .

Sasuke menyeringai kemenangan ''bagus , kalu begitu masuk lah kedalam mobil ''

Dengan langkah yang gontai , hinata memasuki mobil sport sasuke ''teman-teman , kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku . aku akan baik-baik saja ''ujar hinata tersenyum

Sakura,temari dan ten-ten hanya mengganggukan kepala mereka , ya walaupun mereka sangat khawatir .

Dan pada akhirnya , mereka hanya dapat melihat mobil sport sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mata mereka .

.

.

.

Didalam mobil , hinata hanya memilih diam dan tak banyak bicara . karena dia merasa takut untuk menatap mata onyx itu .

Sasuke yang hanya melihat hinata menunduk dan diam , ini membuatnya sedikit kesal . apa perbuatannya tadi sangat menakutkan bagi hinata .

Bagaimana hinata tidak takut , sasuke adalah pemuda paling tampan di universitas-nya . dan yang pasti playboy nomor satu disana . sudah berpuluh-puluh gadis yang telah dijadikan mantannya . yang pastinya sudah berapa kali ia berciuman dengan para gadis , sungguh mesum . itulah yang selama ini hinata pikirkan tentang sasuke .

Dan kali ini , dia sendiri yang menjadi sasaran pemuda uchiha ini . sungguh menyebalkan .

''apa aku menyakitimu hina-chan ? ujar sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hinata sambil menunjukkan devil smile-nya .

Sontak saja wajah hinata merona merah , ''ja..jangan terlalu dekat dengan ku sasuke-kun ''

''hmm , kau begitu menarik hina-chan . aku suka sekali rona merah diwajahmu . bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku , hmm ? sasuke seakan-akan menggoda hinata yang dari tadi sudah hampir jantungan dibuatnya .

Tunggu , **menikah ? **hinata butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencerna kata – kata ** menikah ? menikah . **Kyaaa , hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya . ''ka..kau gila sasuke-kun , ak..aku hanya bekerja untuk mengurusi apartemen mu '' lagi-lagi wajah hinata merona merah .

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh , dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemennya yang berada di Tokyo . ''perempuan yang menarik dan sangat cocok '' pikirnya . sedangkan hinata hanya bingung dibuat perkataan sasuke , **menikah ?** tidak mungkin , pikir hinata

Ya , dan akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Tokyo .

.

.

.

Malam ini , jam tangan hinata menunjukkan pukul 8 malam . dan akhirnya mereka tiba juga didepan rumah pribadi sasuke . ''sasuke , kenapa kau tak mengantar aku pulang ? Tanya hinata sedikit takut .

''siapa bilang kau akan tinggal dirumahmu lagi . kau itu sudah resmi menjadi pembantuku . jadi kau harus tinggal bersama ku ''ujar sasuke sambil menarik tas yang dibawa hinata .

Hinata hanya dapat melongo bengong saat mendengar tuturan kata dari mulut sasuke ''ti .. tidak mungkin . ba..bagaimana bisa sasuke-kun _ ''

''tenang saja aku tak akan melakukan apa apa , walau begini aku juga tidak mau membuat anak orang hamil , dasar baka ''

Hinata hanya menggangguk iya , lalu mengikuti sasuke dari belakang menuju apartemen .

Dan pada akhirnya , mereka pun sampai didepan kamar apartemen sasuke , CKLEK .

Daannn ..

''oh sasuke , akhirnya kau membawa wanita yang telah kami tunggu-tunggu''seorang ibu-ibu tiba-tiba saja memeluk hinata dengan erat .

Sontak saja hinata kaget , namun jujur saja . dia merindukkan pelukkan seorang ibu . jadi hinata hanya memilih diam .

Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat tingkah ibunya itu '' okasaan , jangan memeluknya sembarangan , hinata ayo ikut aku kedapur sebentar '' perintah sasuke .

''baiklah , okasaan tak akan mengganggumu dulu hari ini , ingat besok kau harus kerumah . baca calon istri-mu itu , jaaa okasaan pulang''

Hinata menjadi linglung , tapi sebaiknya dia mengikuti langkah sasuke agar lebih jelas .

.

.

.

Hinata hanya melihat sasuke tengah berdiri di balkon , dan dia pun mencoba mendekat kearah sasuke . ''sa..sasuke kun , a…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? kenapa ibu-mu berkata seperti itu '' Tanya hinata sedikit takut .

Sasuke menghelakan nafasnya ''okasaan meminta aku menikah dengan gadis yang aku inginkan ''

Hinata ikut mendengarkan ''la..lalu ''

Sasuke menoleh kearah hinata , sontak hinata kaget dan lagi-lagi wajahnya merona merah ''tch , bisakah kau menyembunyikan rona-mu itu hmm , kau menggoda tau ''

Mendengar hal itu hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan sasuke ''ja..jangan bicara seperti itu , lanjutkan saja ce..ceritamu itu sasuke-kun''hinata memintanya hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka .

''apa lagi yang harus dilanjutkan hmm , calon istrinya adalah kau hina-chan '' ucap sasuke kepada hinata , dan jelas lagi-lagi membuat hinata blushing .

''ka..kau jangan bercanda , mana mungkin aku mau menghabiskan waktu hidupku bersama orang pervert sepertimu " uupss , hinata langsung menutup mulutnya . bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan orang yang paling mengerikan jika ia sedang marah . dan hinata tellah menciptakan kemarahannya .

''hei , siapa yang bilang aku ini pervert hah ? itu hanya rumor . dasar cih ''

''ma..maaf , la..lalu kenapa kau memilihku ? kenapa bukan mantan-mantan-mu saja sasuke-kun ?

''apa kau gila , okasaan itu menyukai gadis yang anggun , cantik , tutur sapanya lembut . dan kurasa kau yang tepat "

"kau tenang saja , aku hanya menjadikanmu isteri-ku tidak akan lama , setelah okasaan menyerahkan perusahaan sepenuhnya kepada-ku , kau akan aku lepaskan dan kalungmu baru aku kembalikan "

Hinata mulai berfikir , "ba..baiklah , kumohon beri aku waktu sampai setelah makan malam , maka baru akan aku jawab , dan aku harus memasak sekarang "

''tidak perlu , kita makan malam saja diluar . mandilah . kamarmu ada disebelah kamarku itu''ujar sasuke seraya menunjuk satu kamar yang terletak di dekat balkon itu .

''ba..baiklah '' ucap hinata langsung berlari menuju kamarnya .

BIP..BIP ..

''halo Karin sayang , kenapa ? Tanya sasuke kepada orang yang ada diserbang telepon.

''tak apa sayang , bagaimana kalau malam ini kita dinner ? aku kangen padamu sasu-kun , kau sih terlalu lama di Hokkaido ''pinta nya manja

''hmm, maaf sayang . malam ini aku capek sekali . dan besok aku pun harus mengurusi proposal perusahaan , jadi maaf untuk 2 hari kedepan aku masih sibuk ''

''ya sudah gak apa-apa , istirahatlah sayang , selamat malam '' dan akhirnya orang diseberang pun mematikan ponselnya .

Jujur saja Karin , adalah wanita satu-satunya yang masih dicintai oleh sasuke . walau tingkah lakunya sering membuat jengkel sasuke . tapi Karin sering mengerti hatinya . lalu kenapa sasuke tidak memilih Karin ? malah memilih hinata . entahlah hanya sasuke dan author yang tau , *digetok bakiak*

Dan saatnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi makan malam bersama hinata .

.

.

.

Sehabis makan malam , mereka pun kembali pulang keapartemen . "huah , hari yang melelahkan" ujar sasuke sambil merobohkan tubuhnya kesofa .

Sedangkan hinata langsung memasuki kamarnya , "hina-chan tunggu"

Sontak saja hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba "a..ada apa sa..sasuke-ku ? Tanya hinata

"bagaimana jawabanmu hina-chan ? kau berjanji akan menjawabnya setelah makan malam bukan ? tagih sasuke yang masih merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa

Hinata menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya kembali , dan mulai mendekati sasuke .

"ba..baiklah , aku sanggupi permintaanmu asalkan kau mengabulkan satu permintaan ku " ucapnya sedikit ragu

"hn , katakanlah "

"ku mohon , bayar semua hutang keluarga-ku . aku , aku tidak kuat dikejar-kejar terus oleh danzo si rentenir kaya itu . a..aku takut ji..jika tidak dibayar dia akan menjadikan ku isteri-nya "

Sasuke sedikit berfikir dan merasa kasihan "hn , berapa hutangmu ?

Hinata tersontak kaget " 10 juta yen " ucapnya mantap .

"tch , dasar gila . hutang atau apa sih . baiklah , akan aku bayar . besok antarkan aku padanya . dan tidurlah , hari sudah malam " ucap sasuke dan segera kekamarnya

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu , senang sekali " sasuke kun , terima kasih "

"hn" , yah walau pun tampangnya sedikit menyeramkan , tapi ada sisi baiknya juga . itulah yang dipikirkan hinata saat ini .

Dan waktunya tidur .

.

.

.

Ayam telah berkokok , yang menandakan pagi sudah tiba . "sasuke kun , hari sudah pagi . ba..bangunlah " terdengar suara hinata dari balik pintu kamarnya .

"sa..sarapan pagi sudah aku siapkan " tambah hinata lagi

Ya , hinata pikir sasuke belum bangun dari tidurnya . mungkin dia harus sarapan sendiri pagi ini . tunggu dulu , untuk apa dia memikirkan buntut ayam itu . lebih baik dia kedapur sekarang juga .

Hinata mengunyah nasi goreng nya itu dengan lahap , apa dia kelaparan . ntah lah . lalu dilihatnya sasuke turun dengan keadaan rapi sekali . "pagi sekali kau bangun hina-chan"

"ten..tentu saja "jawab hinata dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan sarapan paginya .

"baiklah , seusai sarapan , kita pergi ke rumah okasaan . "

"baik "

Akhirnya sarapan pun seleesai , dan mereka berdua pun melesat ke rumah keluarga besar uchiha .

.

.

.

Pada saat didalam mobil , hinata hanya memilih diam . "kurasa rumah pasti sangat sibuk , ini yang bikin aku benci jika pulang kerumah " ujar sasuke tiba-tiba

"eh , kenapa begitu ?

"okasaan pasti membuat sesuatu yang meriah , apalagi mendengar aku membawa menantunya , cih "

Mendengar hal itu hinata hanya dapat menahan rona merahnya " sepertinya okasaan sangat senang , aku takut membuatnya kecewa sasuke-kun"

"jangan jadi penakut begitu , aku ingin cepat menikah pun bukan karena ingin mengambil ahli perusahaan saja , tapi juga ingin membahagiakan okasaan " jelas sasuke

Hinata lumayan terkejut , terlebih lagi sejak kapan sasuke yang selama ini ia anggap adalah playboy , manusia sedingin salju bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu .

Drrrrtt…drrrtt , sepertinya handphone hinata berbunyi .

"moshi-moshi "

"iya dengan saya sendiri , ada perlu apa ?

"ap..apa ?

Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat meihat hinata , ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahnya . kenapa begitu ketakutan .

Sambungan pun terputus , tanpa aba-aba hinata menangis , ya dia menangis . menangis sangat deras . dia butuh sandaran bahu hari ini .

Sasuke yang melihat hinata menangis tiba-tiba , menjadi sedikit kikuk . siapa yang menelponnya tadi , apa yang terjadi . dan akhirnya sasuke menghentikan mobilnya .

"hina-chan , ada apa ? kenapa kau menangis " sasuke mencoba bertanya

Tidak ada jawaban dari hinata , yang ada tangisannya bertambah deras .

Sasuke bertambah khawatir , tunggu . sejak kapan ia peduli dengan orang lain . tapi terserahlah , yang terpenting sekarang dia benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan hinata "hinata , bicara lah padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu , kumohon hinata bicaralah "

"neji-nii , hikshikshiks "

"iya , kenapa dengan kakakmu ? ada apa apa ?

"neji-nii meninggal " hinata benar-benar tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi . dahulu kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya , sekarang kenapa harus kakaknya.

**TBC .**

Haduh , ree benar-benar capek ngetik chapter pertama ini . dan ree harap readers suka ya ^^

Dan ree sangat menunggu REVIEW nya ^_^

Jaa , sampai bertemu di chapter ke dua , ^_^

**R**

** E**

**V**

** I**

**E**

** W**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sebelumnya di marriage be love or trouble :**

_Sasuke bertambah khawatir , tunggu . sejak kapan ia peduli dengan orang lain . tapi terserahlah , yang terpenting sekarang dia benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan Hinata "Hinata , bicara lah padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu , kumohon Hinata bicaralah "_

"_Neji-nii , hikshikshiks "_

"_iya , kenapa dengan kakakmu ? ada apa apa ?_

"_Neji-nii meninggal " hinata benar-benar tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi . dahulu kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya , sekarang kenapa harus kakaknya_

.

_._

_._

**Disclaimer :MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning :AU , maybe OOC , terima flame tapi flame yang membangun , gaje , don't like don't read okay :D**

**Pairing : SasuHina , SaiHina**

**A/N : hallo minna-san , ree kembali lagi membawa chapter 2 , semoga reader suka ya , oo iya jangan pelit nge-review dong . karena kalau review semakin banyak , ree juga semangat buat ngelanjut chapter demi chapter . HAPPY READING minna **

**Rated : T semi M (sekedar jaga-jaga)**

**Summary : **semenjak kematian kakaknya , Hinata menjadi pendiam . "Neji-nii kenapa kau meninggalkan aku" / "kumohon jangan ganggu aku dulu Sasuke" , "Sai-kun , aku benar-benar kesepian ? kenapa kau baru pulang "

Sedikit inspirasi dari **film india** , tapi ree lupa judulnya . gomen

**Marriage be love or trouble, chapter 2 "**leave me alone"** update resmi by reechan :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata . sasuke tak mau mengganggu pikiran hinata yang galau , akhirnya dia putuskan untuk pulang kerumah pribadinya .

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke memutar arah , sedikit terkejut . tetapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing . sekarang dia harus tau dimana jenazah kakaknya . "sa..sasuke , bisa antarkan aku ke Rumah sakit konoha's hospital"pinta Hinata sedikit tersengal-sengal .

"ya , tentu saja . akan kuantar kau ke konoha's hospital "

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian .

Sampai lah mereka di Konoha's hospital , "baiklah , kita sudah sampaii ."ucap Sasuke yang masih merasa iba dengan Hinata .

"a..aku takut Sasuke , aku takut hikshikshiks "

"tenang-lah , aku aku ada disampingmu " ujar Sasuke menenangkan .

Setelah Sasuke turun dari mobilnya,dia pun membukakan pintu Hinata . Hinata keluar dengan raut muka yang penuh kecemasan,kesedihan,dan ketakutan .

Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan air mata-nya , tapi rasanya sangat susah . "Sa..Sasuke a..aku takut , hiks hiks hiks "

Sasuke benar-benar merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat ini . dan akhirnya Sasuke pun memegang tangan Hinata sambil berjalan menuju resepsionis rumah sakit itu .

DEG..DEG..DEG.. "rasa apa ini , ke..kenapa terasa hangat sekali , cih jangan terlalu dipikirkan Sasuke " dengan cepat Sasuke segera membuang perasaannya itu .

"permisi , dimana letak kamar jenazah disini ? kami keluarga dari Hyuuga Neji , orang yang baru saja meninggal akibat kecelakaan . " ujar Sasuke

"oo , silahkan belok kanan , dan kemudian lurus saja . nanti anda akan menemukannya " balas resepsionis tersebut .

"baiklah , terima kasih "

.

.

.

"Sai , bisakah kau cepat sedikit hah ? kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat tau , huh. Dasar menyebalkan " teriak pria berambut kuning jabrik ini .

Pria yang dipanggil Sai itu hanya tersenyum , sambil membawa beberapa koper kedalam bagasi mobil . " kau ini , apa bisa sabar sedikit , ini amerika. Jaga sedikit mulut besar mu itu " ucap sai sambil memasuki mobil .

Terlihatlah laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu sedikit cemberut . " baiklah maaf , kamu sih lamban sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita ditinggal pesawat , jadi batal deh ke Tokyo "

Sekali lagi Sai tersenyum " baiklah , ayo kita berangkat " ucapnya bersemangat sambil memasang sabuk pengaman .

Mendengar hal itu , Naruto langsung tancap gas menuju kebandara . "Sai , mobil mau diletakkan dimana ? apa mau dimasukkan kedalam pesawat ? " ucap Naruto terkekeh

"letakkan saja ditempat Konan , rumahnya kan didekat bandara. Lagian kenapa kita tidak naik taksi saja , ini terlalu merepotkan "

"kau selalu saja protes , diam saja kenapa "

"ya , terserah kau saja-lah "

.

.

.

Akhirnya langkah Hinata dan Sasuke terhenti didepan sebuah pintu , kaki Hinata terlihat gemetar. Lalu dia pegang erat tangan Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi , akhirnya Sasuke membalas pegangan erat Hinata itu . "baiklah , tarik nafas-mu pelan-pelan lalu hembuskan , lakukan berulang-ulang sampai kau benar-benar siap masuk kedalam "

Akhirnya Hinata melakukan anjuran dari Sasuke dan berharap ini bisa mengurangi rasa ketakutan dan kegugupannya. Hinata melakukannya 3 kali berulang-ulang. "kau siap Hinata ? "

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki kamar yang mengerikan itu . " permisi , apakah kalian berdua keluarga dari Hyuuga Neji ? Tanya seorang perawat wanita .

Hinata tidak menjawab , dia hanya menunduk dan terus menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Melihat hal itu , "ya , kami keluarga dari Hyuuga Neji. Bisakah kami diantar untuk melihat jenazahnya ? Tanya Sasuke yang angkat bicara .

"oo baiklah , silahkan kemari. Ini jenazah Hyuuga Neji , saya harap kalian tetap bersabar " ucap perawat tersebut sambil membukakan kain yang menutupi tubuh Neji .

DEG..DEG..

Hinata tak dapat lagi membendung air mata nya , "Neji-nii , kenapa .. kenapa .." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya , Hinata langsung berlari keluar kamar jenazah tersebut .

Hinata benar-benar terpukul , tanpa ia sadari mata onyx yang sedari tadi disampingnya begitu iba dengan keadaan dirinya .

Setelah mata lavender itu berlari , mata onyx itu pun menyusul langkah kaki-nya .

"Hinata , Hinata , hei bodoh berhenti " mata onyx itu terus memanggil nama Hinata. Tapi Hinata tak memperdulikannya , ia terus berlari dan berlari .

.

.

.

Diruangan yang tidak begitu besar ini, Sakura berulang kali membuka lembar proposalnya . " ini gila , aku benar-benar gila dibuat proposal ini "

TOKK..TOKK .

Sakura lumayan geram dengan suara ketukan itu. Ada apa sih pikirnya, cukup proposal saja yang membuatnya frustasi , tapi jangan dengan suara ketukan pintu itu. "masuk saja , itu tidak dikunci "

Cklekk ..

"siapa -? Senpai ?"

"hai saku-chan , apa kabarmu ?"

TBC

Wah , to be continued ? haduh gomen , gomen , ree benar-benar belum ada ide. Dan gomen juga gara-gara updatenya ngaret =="

Ini sangat gak jelas banget yah ? ==" , haduh ree benar-benar minta maaf. Maklum saja ,ree baru di FF jadi ree masih butuh bimbingan .Dan sepertinya masalah fanfic ree ada di EYD ya , baik akan ree coba untuk diubah.

Dan saatnya membalas beberapa review yang membuat ree semangat melanjutkan cerita ini. Dan ree sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mau memberikan waktunya sedikit untuk Fanfic ree.

**Azalea ungu **,terima kasih ^^ uhm sebenarnya Hinata dan Sasuke sudah kenal dari kecil kok , baik ree akan mengubahnya , terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fanfic ree . mampir lagi yah ^^.** Uchihyuu nagisa , **iya ^^ , terima kasih banyak sudah memberi saran , ree terima kok ^^. Mampir lagi yaa ^^. **Cactus. mo ,** wah terima kasih ^^ , haha iya sepertinya masalah fanfic ree ada di EYD , terima kasih sudah teliti , ree terima kok . mampir lagi yah senpai ^^. **Kimidori hana ,**terima kasih sebelumnya ^^ ,baik di chapter yang satu ini sudah ree coba untuk ubah kok. Makasih senpai atas sarannya ;). **Kuronekomaru ,**terima kasih ;) , baik akan ree perhatikan lagi ,terima kasih sudah mau mampir di fanfic ree :).** Botol pasir , **baik lah , terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai ;). **Atamae hinusudachi , **salam kenal juga mae ;) , wah makasih yaa sudah mau suka sama fanfic-nya ree ;). Terima kasih juga atas jempolnya. Gak apa-apa kok gak banyak yang penting udah mau review udah bikin ree senang :).

Baik yang udah ngeriview terima kasih banyak yaa ;).

**Can you review again ? please **


End file.
